


A Quiet Getaway

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, babymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry and Pansy escape to Bora Bora for a quiet getaway before they become a family of three.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	A Quiet Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for the lovely art that inspired this delicious little bit of smut. Also thanks to starrnobella for looking this over.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50292000376/in/dateposted/)

“I still can’t believe we’re here,” Pansy murmured, turning to look at Harry. She was sitting on the balcony of their water villa, a happy smile on her face. The crystal clear waters of Bora Bora surrounded them, their little hut a perfect paradise for the two of them. “Look, I’ve been watching the stingrays swim.”

Harry re-joined her, peeking into the crystal blue water. “Wow,” he murmured, watching them swim along, some colourful fish darting around as well.

“Like I don’t think I could tire of this view,” Pansy said quietly. “Like after two weeks, I’m still in awe. Don’t you think it’s incredible?” she asked, looking at him.

“You look incredibly beautiful right now,” Harry murmured, looking at her. “The sun is behind you just perfectly.” It was true, the sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow on them both.

Pansy rubbed her small bump, smiling. “We definitely needed this babymoon.”

“We definitely did,” Harry said, nodding in agreement. Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet. “The bath is running, and I added some oils to help you unwind.”

“And bubbles?” Pansy asked, her eyes lighting up.

Laughing, Harry pulled her along. “Of course, wife,” he teased. “Couldn’t forget the bubbles.”

When she saw that Harry had even lit some candles to set the move, she turned and kissed him tenderly. “I love you so much,” she murmured against his lips before stepping away to undress - Harry’s eyes on her the entire time.

Sliding into the bath, Pansy sighed at the warm water. “Come on, love, don’t keep me waiting,” she said, looking at Harry, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Of course,” Harry said, smirking. “You know I’ll never pass up a chance to bathe with my beautiful wife.” Once nude, he lowered himself into the bath. 

Pansy licked her lips in anticipation. Her desire for her husband had definitely spiked due to her pregnancy, and now that they were alone in paradise, she was insatiable. 

“I love you,” Harry said, his voice husky as he pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies touched causing each of them to let out a small sigh of contentment. “Can you feel how badly I want you?” He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock.

Pansy bit her lip, smirking as she did so. His cock was indeed hard. “Just how I like it,” she quipped cheekily.

“Do you really, Mrs Potter?” he teased. “You like my cock hard and aching, all for you?”

“You know that I do,” she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Touch me, please.”

Harry smirked as he slid his hand between her legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

“Harry,” she whimpered.

Harry hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him. He knew his wife’s body after all their years together, and in moments, he knew she was close to the edge.

As their tongues tangled together, Pansy moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them but Pansy didn’t care. She rocked her centre up against his straining erection and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart.

“Come here, Pans,” Harry commanded breathlessly. “I need you now.”

Pansy reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Harry’s cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him.

Harry grunted and began to thrust into her. He gripped the edge of the large bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. “Wrap your legs around my hips.” The tub was large enough to fit them both - a perk of them splurging on the honeymoon villa.

She did, sighing at the new position. “Oh, Harry.”

He smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she answered breathlessly.

Harry fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.

“Harry,” she moaned. “More, more, please,” she begged.

Harry kissed her passionately. Harry thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she harshly bit his lower lip. He pivoted himself and heard her stifled moan. He grinned, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. “Yesss,” he hissed.

Pansy whimpered and gasped as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Pansy to take.

Harry watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful. He always thought Pansy was beautiful, but moments like these, she was more beautiful than words could express. There was nothing more precious in this world than her… His sweet, sweet wife.

He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.

They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.

“Harry,” Pansy grinned. “I love you.” She looked at him, eyes full of love.

Harry grinned. “Love you, too, Pans.”

“This trip has been so magical,” she hummed, letting the warm bath water caress her body as she came down from her high. “I don’t want to leave,” she admitted in a small voice.

Harry laughed. “As much as I’d love to stay here forever, we can’t give birth here in our hut over the sea.”

Pansy laughed. “But can you think of anything more calming?”

“You know Draco would kill you if he wasn’t there for our child’s birth,” Harry pointed out. Since both of Pansy’s parents had disowned her shortly after the fall of Voldemort, Draco had become the only family that Pansy had. As much as he drove Harry crazy, Draco had grown on him. And of course, with him being married to Hermione, Draco was constantly in his life - there was no avoiding the wizard.

“True,” Pansy said quietly, “But a few more days would be lovely.”

Harry grinned, knowing that he couldn’t deny his wife’s wishes. “I can see if we can extend a little longer,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

A wicked grin appeared on Pansy’s face. “Good idea, love, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised.

“Oh, I know you will,” Harry said, his cock already hard once more. He pulled Pansy back into his arms, kissing her passionately. Pansy squealed in excitement before taking Harry’s cock in hand and showing her just how much she appreciated it.


End file.
